Decisions
by bunny88rosemagic
Summary: Break-ups are always hard but for Serena it was only the beginning. Secrets, lies and truths would come to light. Darien and Serena are left with the toughest decision…. A decision that might have their future put into jeopardy. Set during Sailor Moon R.


Hello there guys.. I'm back with a new story. i know i haven't finish TIMES TO REMEMBER but inspiration for that story has yet to come back but it will soon. :D Now this story is something i been trying to write for a while, It set during Sailor Moon R, it will have my own twists and turns; i really hope you like. I have done something like this before and i did posted it once a long time ago, of course it was way different and with bad grammar. I might post it later on so you guys can give me an input on it. I'll promise to look for my old story and fix the mistakes. Times to Remember will be updated in less than two months, so keep an eye on it.

* * *

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon. :(

* * *

Title: Decisions  
Chapter: Finding  
Date: Jun 01, 2013  
Date posted: Jun 15, 2013

Summary: Break-ups are always hard but for Serena it was only the beginning. Secrets, lies and truths would come to light. Darien and Serena are left with the toughest decision…. A decision that might have their future put into jeopardy. Set during Sailor Moon R.

* * *

It was morning, knowing that my day was just starting made me realize that I wasn't ready for the day ahead of me. Laying on my bed I tossed and turned at least five times until I decided to open up my eyes. Taking a few deep breaths I pushed my self up, swing my legs to the side and got up. My long-blond hair touched the floor as I made my way to the bathroom to get ready for the day. After a long shower, I picked a blue sundress and white sandals.

A sunny Sunday, a normal day for Tokyo, but to me it just made it worse. My name is Serena Tsukino, 15-year old girl; but unlike other people I have a secret. I'm also known as Sailor Moon, Leader of the Scouts, and Princess of the Moon; Princess Serenity.

A couple of weeks ago, right after defeating Beryl, a little girl with pink hair fell from the sky. Never even thought about how she ended up falling like that but one thing was certain, everything went downhill right after that. Few days later Darien, who was my boyfriend for less than a month, broke up with me. Did it hurt? … Yeah. My heart still aches every time I think of him and just like that I see myself crying, not really able to control my emotions. It took a while for my mind and heart to adjust to everything but I managed to do it.

When he ended things with me, I couldn't believe it, how could he stopped loving me? I'm not trying to be shallow or anything… but how could he forgotten all the things we had gone through? How could he turn around and expect me to erased him from my memories? How can I stop loving him? … but he didn't give me a single reason.

Yet deep down I know it's my fault. There's no way for someone like him to love someone like me. I'm known as a klutz and cry-baby, so it didn't surprise me when he dumped me. It took me a while but now I know I have to prove that I can do better. I'm spending more time in school, hitting the library whenever I can and of course lets not forget, training.

Soon after that I notice that the little girl, whose name is Rini, started spending more time with Darien. It felt as she had taken my place, not as his girlfriend but as the one that should be doing things with. I know it's silly of me to be jealous of a little girl, I knew I had no longer had a right to be, he didn't belong to me anymore.

Walking down the road towards the Arcade, a place where I used to hang out a lot after school, I spotted Andrew; owner of the place and my friend, and so did he. He waved, a smile upon his face.

"SERENA"

A smiled formed upon my lips and couldn't help but run towards him. Opening his arms, hugging me so hard that I swear I think my bones cracked.

"Andrew, I can' t breath" I finished with a smile.

Finally letting me go, he laughed. I hadn't had contact with any of my old friends it felt nice getting back to my old self, my old routine.

"Aren't you a little early, I haven't even open up yet. Hey … why don't you help me? That way we can catch up." I nodded.

Leading me towards the doors, still holding my hand he got the key and opened the door. After a few seconds he let go of my hand and got behind the counter, I decided to take the chairs outside, turned on the computers and the games. In the meantime he set up the coffee, brewed tea, and set the fryers. It took us less than 30 minutes to have the place up and running. Walking toward the bar I sat down in one of the stools, not so long after that he placed a chocolate shake and a piece of cherry pie in front of me, I gladly took a sip and a bite.

"So Serena how you been? Has Darien been keeping you locked up or something? I haven't seen you in weeks." he said as he grab a towel and put it on his shoulder.

Right at that moment I heard the door opened, didn't need to looked up, I felt the his power right away. I kept my face down and Andrew noticed.

"Oh. Okay."

I wanted to know who he would choose. His best-friend or me. It was a little to childish for me to think like that, yet part of me wondered.

But he didn't even called for him. Placing the towel on the counter, I saw his hand move towards my face and touched my left cheek, l guess I hadn't even notice that I was crying.

"Don't Serena, don't give him the satisfaction." I just looked at him, but at the moment I heard the door open once again. Andrew looked towards the door and I heard giggles, I knew right away who it was.

"There she is can I go say hi" I heard Rini's voice asked someone.

"Yeah" that voice… Darien's voice. I had avoided him for so long that hearing him was painful. I couldn't breath anymore but I had to remind my self to do so.

"Come on let's go then" said Rini.

"…. I don't think, that a good idea Rini" my heart ached as he said that.

I looked down once again, Andrew's eyes snapped up to where I only assumed Darien was standing at.

"Please Darien, I also want something to eat." I heard him sigh, steps followed after that.

A few second later Rini was pulling my dress, I picked her up.

"Hey there little munchkin" I faked a smile.

"Serena, Darien has been teaching me how to do math, … he says I'm good at it."

I snapped out of my little bubble, I need to be strong. "That's good to hear. Wow math… that's hard. I'm impressed."

He place a hand in top of her head, finally making himself known. "Remember that you need to study everyday, you don't want to end up like Serena" I froze. My eyes widen and breathing became painful.

"HEY" even in my state I was able to tell that Andrew was mad. "Don't you think that was uncalled for. Serena is smart, I think we should concentrate on the one who would be stupid enough to let go of her."

"Thanks Andrew, but he's right. Why don't we go practice Rini? Maybe we can hit the park after. Andrew thank you for the food. I'll see later." I jumped out of my seat, taking Rini's hand, I smiled down at her.

* * *

Darien's POV

Andrew was right. I'm the stupid one. I let her go and not only that I keep hurting her with everything I say.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" I heard Andrew's voice.

I turned back to face him. Didn't even notice that I was looking at the door, the one Serena left through. I took a deep breath and sat down on a stool, the one next to where Serena had been sitting on.

"To tell you the truth .. I … don't think I know anymore." that was the truth or the only response I could give him.

"Are you insane?"

"NO"

" Why would you break up with her then?"

"I need to keep her safe" I blurted out without thinking.

" You love her, don't you?"

"YES" he was asking question so fast that I didn't have time to think about them.

"Then why are you making Serenity thinking you don't love her anymore?"

"I told you I need to keep her safe" it took me a second to finally re-run the question he just asked. I looked up to see him.

"What did you called her?" I didn't understand his expression. Energy was building up inside me. Been the prince of Earth, gave me powers that I had yet to experience. But Andrew was taking all this to calmly, after cleaning empty coffee pots he turned around to face me, smiling.

"I'm a little hurt that after al this time you still don't remember me. But you did made us promise that Princess Serenity happiness was far more important, and that if you ever made her sad, you gave us permission to hit you until you came to your senses."

"US?" I really didn't have time for any games. If Andrew was the new enemy, would I be able to fight him? Could I kill him?

"you better cool down, take a few deep breaths…., you had better control of yourself when you were Endymion" he laughed at that.

"I don't find any of this funny, What are you talking about?" he rolled his eyes annoyed.

"You have degrees and diplomas, you're supposed to be smart Darien. Can't you put it together? It's really not that hard"

Deciding that it would be better to listen to him, I took a few deep breaths; clearing my mind I tried to pulled back the memories from my past.

I snapped my eyes open. "Malachite" he nodded.

* * *

NORMAL POV

"Serena, Are you okay?" Rini finally asked, they had been walking for a few minutes. She might not completely like the blond girl but she did have feelings.

"Uh… sorry Rini, yeah I'm fine. So… what would you like to do? We could go to the park, the zoo or we could go visit the girls?" Serena needed to take her mind off Darien. Did he really thought she was stupid? Was that the reason as to why he ended things with her?…. Maybe asking those question weren't helping but how can she not think about it?

"Well… my mom loved to go the park, she would tell me stories of how my daddy proposed, their first kiss…." Rini hesitated "… Serena can I tell you a secret?" Serena stopped and looked at the little girl, she noticed how she played with the hem of her blouse, I guess wondering if she would to tell her or not. Serena just nodded and knelt in front of Rini.

"The guy, the one at the Arcade, …. Uh…. He looks a lot like my uncle. Not blood related but he's my Daddy's best-friend and Mommy's too."

Serena's eyes widen as Rini finished. "WHAT?"

She placed her hands no Rini's shoulder, it was finally time to ask questions, she should it have done that when Rini first arrived but it never crossed her mind that the little girl could be … that she could be… ~no, impossible~ Serena thought.

"Rini, can you tell me your Daddy's name?" she hesitated. The only thing that Rini had told them was that she came from the future, and her mission was to find Sailor Moon, holder of the silver crystal. She was the only one that could help her find her mom.

"I don't' know if I can, Puu told me not to reveal anything from the future"

"I don't want to know what he does, or where he's from. If I know his name maybe I can help you find your mom" She said hoping it made sense to her.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you his name or the title he holds in this timeline."

Serena nodded and waited for her to continue. Suddenly Serena was panicking, she had a hunch.

It wasn't longer sunny or hot, clouds circled the sky as the wind started pick up.

"His name is Endymion, Prince of Earth."

Serena took a deep breath, even though she was expecting that, it completely caught her off guard "Wow…okay now …. I think I… I might know where he is…." Serena said and Rini smiled "Really you know where my Daddy is… What about my mom?".

"I just need to make sure but can you tell me where did that hair style came from?"

"Yeah, it's my moms"

"Can you tell me her name?" Serena gulped

"Yeah, Princess Serenity" that was enough for Serena to collapsed.

* * *

.

* * *

"You got to be kidding me? There's no way you're him?" Andrew still could not understand why it was so hard to believe that he was back. Smiling he motion for Darien to get up and followed him to his office.

Opening his door he led him inside, Darien's mind was working double time, trying to make find out what kind of games Andrew was playing at.

Closing the door to the office, he noticed that the walls were dark blue with some frames hanged around the walls; pictures, diplomas. Showing a happy and proud family.

The back wall held three book-shelves, in the middle of the room was a brown-wooden table that held a few files and three pictures frames.

Andrew made his way behind the table, held his arms up and said "I don't have anything, so it's not a trap" he then placed his arms down and sat behind a desk. He decided to take a few deep breaths, blinked a few times, until he spoke again.

"Right after Sailor Moon destroyed Beryl, I woke up with my memories still intact. It kinda scared me knowing how much I had hurt you guys without knowing it myself. But what really took my by surprise was the neither of you seem to remember anything. When Beryl gave me my memories back, it felt like I had two different people living inside me. There was me, the guy the worked the Arcade; then General Malachite. There was ... There was times when I couldn't remember specific times of the day. But when she died, everything came back, I had a headache for days, it took my a while to get used to them, my transformation was the hardest. And when I nailed it, I also remember who I really was… the leader of the Generals, best friend to Prince Endymion and Sailor Venus suitor."

Holding onto a picture that looked old and worn-out, he continued. "The last day on the Moon is the one that hurts me the most. I… I killed her, I slayed her with my own sword. Every time I see her walk through the door, I want to hold her close to me. Beg her for forgiveness... but I can't, I'm afraid of losing her..." letting the picture fall on top of the files, Darien was able to see who was the person in it. "... It's funny that I'm afraid to lose something that i have never had"

Mina Aino. Serena's friend and Sailor Moon's second in command.

* * *

:D Please R&R


End file.
